


Goodnight, Moon

by LilianaSnow



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, I Haven't Slept In Eight Days, Insanity, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Not Actually Vampire, One-Sided Attraction, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Torture, Torture, Vampire Bites, Vampire Frank Iero, just insane, revenge torture, serial killer frank iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Brendon was abused. Patrick, his best friend, roommate, and crush, wanted revenge.So he called an expert.





	Goodnight, Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BasementVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/gifts).



> I was writing it anyway, figured I should gift it to you.

> _Close your eyes_
> 
> _Kiss me goodbye_
> 
> _And sleep_
> 
> _-My Chemical Romance, Sleep_

"Hi, I'm Patrick Stumph. This is my boyfriend, Andy Hurley." Patrick shook the small, tattooed newcomer's hand.

"Frank Iero. But you already knew that." His teeth were filed sharp. Patrick shuddered to think why. "You said you two and one more guy were gonna be in the room?"

"Hopefully helping. He's-"

"Brendon Urie," Brendon interrupted, heading into the room. "And you are?"

"Frank Iero." He smiled softly, making Brendon jump.

"Why are you in my house?"

"I'm told it's your birthday. Apparently there's a surprise for you."

"W-What?"

Patrick smiled and took his hand. A completely platonic touch, it had Brendon's heart racing. "Basement."

They all walked downstairs, where there was a boy tied firmly to a chair.

"You didn't invite him here..."

"No. Andy kidnapped him." Patrick sat Brendon on the washing machine and pointed to Ryan. "That's the guy, Frank."

Frank nodded, walking over. The bronze-toned brunette was gagged, and Frank didn't like that. He gripped the gag and tore it from his mouth, then leaned in.

"Do you bleed slowly?" he asked, tracing Ryan's face with a sharpened claw of a finger.

"Um..." Ryan's throat was dry and sore from screaming. His voice was hoarse and nearly silent.

"That's okay. We'll find out soon enough." Frank patted his head, almost innocently.

Ryan struggled as Frank pulled things out of his bag. There were bottles of strange looking liquids, corkscrews, and knives. They were rusty, unsharpened, and looked like they had dried blood on them.

"Now, we start with these." He lifted his pair of pliers, then pulled Ryan's hair to get him to cry out. Frank settled the tips of the pliers on Ryan's molar, smiling. "Do you have a sweet tooth, hm?"

Brendon leaned on Patrick, surprisingly enjoying this. Andy was too horrified to react.

Ryan tried to pull away but Frank tangled his fingers in his hair, squeezing the pliers closed and pulling. The tooth came out with a loud crunch and the best scream Ryan could manage. Frank sucked the blood off the tooth and grinned.

"You taste like my ex." He laughed. "Most delicious meal I've ever had."

Frank removed every single tooth, licking the blood off even more obsenely every time. When he finally finished, he French kissed him, hard, to drink in as much blood as possible. When he pulled back, he grinned. "And you kiss like a girl, so sweet and compliant."

"Fuck you..." he tried to say.

Frank picked up the corkscrew and held it close to his eye, causing a little yelp of fear.

Brendon felt his pants tightening. Patrick saw and smiled at him gently. "Do you need some help?"

Brendon shook his head slowly, rutting against Patrick. Patrick sighed and let him. Andy wanted to say something, but Patrick wasn't, and it was Brendon's birthday. He was okay with it today.

Frank pressed closer, then decided against it. He gripped a knife instead, sliding it across Ryan's forearm. He started screaming, and Frank licked the wound. He was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Frank pulled out the one of bottles and opened it. He poured it into Ryan's mouth and then forced it closed, taking time to sew it shut. "See, I'm a killer for hire. I kill abusers. My ex was the first. I've killed boys, girls, men, women, nonbinaries. Everyone. And I love my job."

Frank continued to slice in and drink blood, watching Ryan cry and try to scream above him. Eventually, he picked the corkscrew back up.

Brendon whimpered and tensed against Patrick, and had a look in his eyes Patrick knew meant he was trying not to cum. Because he thought he wasn't allowed to. Patrick slid his hand into Brendon's pants, slowly working him. Brendon continued to rut, but slower, trying not to waste himself.

Andy didn't approve of that, and he slid his own hand into Patrick's pants. Pleased to feel Patrick was totally unprepped, he started dry fingering him in time with Patrick's strokes on Brendon.

Frank drove the corkscrew into Ryan's eye, then pulled it out. The eye was ripped away and Frank bit the dangling nerve, pulling it into his mouth and swallowing it. He moaned at the taste and repeated with the other eye.

After that was done, Frank busied himself, with Ryan's jugular, draining him completely of blood. After Ryan stopped struggling, Frank turned around to Brendon, who finally came in Patrick's hand.

"You're welcome. You can put him in the washer with lots of bleach, and when it's only bones left, feed them to a pig." Frank left without saying anything.

"Is he a cannibal?"

Patrick strained himself to answer, knowing Andy was going to give him some torture of his own soon. Particularly, dry fingers, wet cock, no finish.

"No. He thinks he's a vampire. Andy... Andy can we please... Finish this in the bedroom?"

"Of course. Slut."

Patrick gulped. They switched, but usually Patrick dominated, and Andy NEVER called him names. He was gonna have a hard time.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
